


Surrender

by dragontara



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Elliot's first time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Toby had brought new spark into Elliot’s life. Now he only had to surrender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta trillingstar for making this story so much better.   
> Originally written and posted for oz_magi in LiveJournal.

SURRENDER

 

Elliot Stabler stood a little bit stunned inside of a spacious loft. It seemed like yesterday when he had met the confused but curious blue eyes staring at him across the hall in the courthouse. Those eyes seemed like they'd known him, but when he started to move towards the man staring at him, the man had fled. It had took several days and attempts for Elliot to finally reach the man and actually talk to him; he realized it was strange how obsessed he was to get to know that mystery man.

 

They had started to see each other, casually at first, but soon enough things had reached the point where Elliot now stood in the loft and started to doubt himself. What the hell was he thinking? He was a family man, for God's sake -- divorced now, but that was only semantics. He’d never been attracted to any man, at least not before he met Toby Beecher, the owner of the beautiful blue eyes and the softest blond hair. Toby was obviously attracted to Elliot, and he seemed too damn comfortable about it, for Elliot's liking. Toby knew exactly what he was doing. He'd had sex with men before, quite the opposite of Elliot, who'd only ever had sex with his wife... and even that hadn't been very often. And they’d ended up with four kids, who brought so much love into Elliot’s life that he would never regret having them.

 

Elliot shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what the hell was he supposed to do next, and trying to keep himself from leaving. Toby walked out of the bathroom and took in Elliot’s situation in one glance. Coming closer, he brushed his palm to Elliot's cheek.

 

”Hey...” Toby whispered, smiling. ”Hey, it's all right, we don't have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

Elliot swallowed audibly, clearing his throat before forcing the words out of his dry mouth. ”It's just... I’ve never done anything like this. You’re the only man I've ever even touched like this...” His voice faded.

 

Toby reached out for Elliot’s hand, slipping his fingers around the back of Elliot’s neck, leaning forward to close the distance between their lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and Elliot started to relax into the touch. This was something he was already familiar with; they’d been kissing almost every night lately, but nothing more than kissing - yet. Tonight though, there was more heat between them than ever before, something more intense and passionate, and Elliot had to admit that he was scared. Horny, but scared.

 

As though Toby knew Elliot’s thoughts, he deepened the kiss, adding even more heat as he nibbled on Elliot's lips. Elliot started to respond to the kiss again. Toby licked Elliot's lips, pressing his tongue against them like he was asking permission. Opening his mouth, Elliot gave it. Toby’s tongue slipped inside and Elliot sighed softly, surrendering completely. He let all the lust and desire for Toby come to the surface without restraint this time. He began exploring Toby's lean body with his hands: under his shirt, up to his chest, reaching Toby’s nipples and rubbing his thumbs over them until they were hard as pebbles. Toby moaned, tugging Elliot with him towards the bedroom.

 

On their way across the living room, they discarded their shirts and shoes, never breaking off their heated kissing. When they reached the bedroom, Toby unbuckled Elliot's belt, tugging at the end, and Elliot froze once again. He felt like an idiot and hated knowing he was, once more, the less experienced partner. He was too nervous to relax.

 

Toby’s hands soothed him as they moved onto the bed, rubbing and stroking every inch of Elliot’s feverish skin. He licked and bit at Elliot's nipples. Elliot surprised himself with the throaty sounds coming out of his mouth under Toby’s ministrations. Toby caressed Elliot's erection through the fabric of Elliot’s jeans and Elliot could do nothing but arch into the touch. Toby opened the button on Elliot’s jeans, lowering the zipper and then mouthing Elliot’s erection through his briefs. Elliot felt out of control: he kept moaning and arching, and cracked his eyes open enough to watch as Toby unzipped his own jeans.

 

Toby reached for the waistband of Elliot's jeans and briefs, and tugged them down and then off altogether. Before Elliot could dwell on his new exposed state, Toby took Elliot’s dick into his mouth and started laving attention on it with his clever tongue. He took it deep in his throat, humming, and then he swallowed around it. Elliot started to convulse under Toby, and then Toby pulled away. 

 

“Not so fast,” Toby said. He grinned when Elliot groaned in disappointment.

 

Letting Elliot’s leaking cock slip out of his mouth with a final swirl of his tongue around the head, Toby crawled back up Elliot's body, kissing him deeply and thoroughly before moving aside and reaching toward the nightstand. Elliot watched, intent on each of Toby’s movements. He might have growled when Toby dropped condoms and lube on the bed, not sure what was going to happen and not wanting to wait too long to find out.

 

”I want you inside me,” Toby said, leaning in for a kiss. He slipped his tongue in and out of Elliot’s mouth in a parody of fucking, and it was all Elliot could do to simply nod his head. He felt ridiculously relieved; taking it up the ass wasn't an experience Elliot was ready for, at least not yet. He rolled them around, ending on top of Toby. His voice sounded hoarse as he said, ”Tell me what to do, Toby. I don't want to hurt you.”

 

Toby gave him a peck on the lips, and then reached for the condom and the lube. He ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth and reached for Elliot, rolling it down onto his cock. Then he squeezed some of the lube onto Elliot's fingers.

 

”You have to prep me, one finger first.”

 

Elliot rubbed Toby's perineum and crack with slick fingers, and they both moaned when one of his fingers slipped inside the heat of Toby’s entrance. Elliot's finger pushed in and out for a while, until Toby demanded a second finger, and a third soon after. After several minutes of slow finger fucking, Toby grabbed Elliot’s hand, stilling its movement.

 

”I need you inside me right fucking now, Elliot,” he demanded, his voice full of want and need. Toby spread his legs, lifting his knees toward his chest. Elliot smeared the rest of the lube onto his cock and lined it up against Toby's entrance. He felt a quiver of anticipation, but he hesitated at the last minute. Toby groaned, pushing impatiently against Elliot with a force that caused Elliot's cock to slip through the ring of muscle and suddenly the tip of his cock was inside of Toby. Elliot moaned, trying desperately to keep himself from thrusting all the way in. The heat and tightness of Toby was too much and not enough at the same time, and he was struggling to take it slow, to ease his way into the inviting heat inch by inch. He was only halfway in when Toby lost it, wrapping his legs around Elliot's waist and thrusting up hard enough to bury Elliot to the hilt. Elliot froze, clenching his jaw in his attempt not to come right then and there, but Toby only sighed, rocking his hips and urging Elliot to move. Tentatively Elliot pulled back and then buried himself slowly until he was balls deep again inside of Toby.

 

”My God, you feel so incredible, Toby!” Elliot panted. He started a slow rhythm with his thrusting.

 

”Please fuck me, Elliot, faster and harder, I'm not going to break you know-” Toby said, breathless.

 

Increasing the pace and force, Elliot felt Toby meet him thrust by thrust. Elliot’s eyes rolled back into his head. He was going to come embarrassingly soon and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He shifted and suddenly Toby cried out. 

 

”Yeah, right there, Elliot, that's the spot!”

 

Elliot thrust even harder and faster, and his pace became erratic. Toby's cries and moans were coming non-stop now; soon Elliot felt Toby clench around his cock, and he was coming and coming like he had never before, deep inside of Toby. It wasn't until he collapsed onto Toby that he realized the stickiness on his stomach. Thank God, Toby had come too, so it wasn't so humiliating that Elliot had come so soon.

 

Elliot rolled to the side, trying to avoid crushing Toby, and disposed of the condom. They laid side by side on the bed, both still panting and trying to calm down from their powerful orgasms.

 

”Toby... that was...” Elliot was at a loss of words of how incredible it had been. Something that he hadn't ever experienced before, not even with Kathy. The funny thing was, he had always thought that sex with Kathy was perfect, but now nothing compared to what he had just had with Toby.

 

Toby’s head turned so that he was looking straight into Elliot's eyes with an expression full of satisfaction and tenderness. He reached for Elliot, tracing his cheek and lips with the tips of his fingers.

 

”Yeah, it was more than I ever dreamed it would be.” Toby smiled, shifting closer, trailing his lips down Elliot's jaw to his lips and they shared a tender kiss. ”You have no idea how sexy you look right now, Elliot, lying here in my bed. I can only imagine how sexy you'll look when you are lying under me one day, feeling me moving inside you. It will be as incredible as you made me feel just a moment ago.”

 

”I'd like to try it, soon,” Elliot smiled. Toby’s smile was full of affection.

 

”Baby, you'll be begging for my dick inside you even before I'm finished rimming you, I can promise you that.” Toby leaned in for another kiss.

 

_Rimming?_ Elliot felt his sated dick twitch again with interest, and he fiercely kissed Toby back with all of his desire.

 

The End


End file.
